


5:21 (i’m high)

by yejisu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Marijuana, Weed, fluff mainly, hyuck is babie, literally just 4.5k words of pure vomit, markly is kind of dumb, pot, so much, so much swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 00:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18927313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yejisu/pseuds/yejisu
Summary: mark smells like pot all the time and donghyuck just wants to study.





	5:21 (i’m high)

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi!! this is my first fic i hope u like it :(

donghyuck was a good student, keeping an A or B average in every class. on sundays he either hangs out with jeno, renjun or jaemin, but he decided he had better things to do. like study for his psychology exam that’s coming up this following week. but he never would have thought he’d spend his sunday morning yelling at a group of boys with no common courtesy.

“jesus fuck,” the silver haired whispered to himself. the look on his face indicated that he was fucking done with whoever was smoking that putrid herb. 

he decided he had had enough, put on his oversized padded uniqlo coat, and went down to the back alleyway of his apartment, in all his messy haired, bunny slippered glory.

once the silver haired reached the alleyway, he was greeted by a group of four boys that looked like ones from his uni.

one was tall and muscular, and was leaning against the brick wall of the grimy backside of the apartment building. he had a joint in his mouth, and was clearly not aware of the small boy. another one was lean, but more intimidating than the taller one. he had jet blonde hair with strands covering most of his forehead. he had a blunt rolled in between his fingers, ready to take another hit. another one was a seemingly foreign looking boy, whom was shorter than the other three. he, too, had a blunt rolled between his fingers.

the one who really takes the cake is the blondie who’s laughing obnoxiously with the muscular guy. he had a joint in between his lips. donghyuck knew who he was. mark lee, from his psych class. he was older than him, taller too. the reason he’s in the same class as donghyuck was because he started school late (or something like that.)

donghyuck cleared his throat. “ahem,” he waited. the four boys simultaneously turned their heads, and looked down at the frail silver haired boy with the padded coat. 

a “hey” escaped from the mouth of the tall guy. “i’m john-“

before he allowed the guy to finish, he cleared his throat yet again. “i didn’t come here to chat with you people. i’m trying to study for my exam but the smell of, weed, or whatever is making it really hard. so if you could please take your smoking somewhere else, i would really appreciate it.”

“no can do, sweetheart.” mark lee spoke up before any of the other guys could beat him to it. “we were here first.”

donghyuck looked slightly up at the taller boy and unconsciously pouted. “i live here! i have the right to tell you to stop, and i’m pretty sure nobody else here is enjoying the stench of you potheads smoking where everyone can smell you!”

“so cute,” the blonde mumbled, as if he was referring to a baby.

“mark let’s just go somewhere else.” the foreign boy, whose name was ten, spoke up as he grabbed the extra blunts and lighters. 

“alright babe, i’ll go, but don’t be surprised when i come back tomorrow.” mark looked back at donghyuck as he stared at the small boy up and down. “nice slippers,” he commented, smirking ever so slightly. 

“fuck.” donghyuck’s cheeks were a bright shade of red when mark pointed out his slippers.

donghyuck couldn’t lie to himself. he did feel some sort of attraction to the blonde boy with the high cheekbones. he thought it was just some type of superficial admiration but, no, it was probably a crush. 

just a little crush though. nothing major.

the thing is, mark was probably straight, as donghyuck had seen him lip and lip with some girls from the campus on multiple occasions. he thought, rather than waiting to confess and getting his heart broken when mark says no, he’ll just focus on his studies and his possible future careers.

but he didn’t stop thinking of mark though.

***

mark, jaehyun, johnny and ten walked back to the apartment. johnny and ten were hand in hand was mark and jaehyun walked next to each other.

“he’s cute,” mark finally says after an awkward, pregnant silence.

“don’t,” jaehyun replies to him. “he seems cute and kind of nice, so i don’t think you should play with him this time mark. everyone you’ve toyed with were bitches, but he doesn’t seem like one at all.” 

“yeah right. did you see how that little brat told me off? he even convinced ten, to convince us to leave! what kind of person does that!”

“to be fair,” johnny continues. “we were blowing the shitty smell of weed right into his apartment window so-“

“my marijuana is medical.”

“no it isn’t mark.”

“yes it is i have a license.”

mark pulls out an obviously fake license with shitty printing on it.

“mark that’s fake.”

“but nobody needs to know that.”

“but anyways,” mark starts again. “he seems cute. i’ll just ask him out again and again until he gets annoyed and says yes to me, and once i get bored of him, i’ll drop him.”

“mark you’re a shit person.” ten said, as jaehyun nodded his head in agreement.

“whatever.”

***

the next day in psychology, donghyuck receives a sticky note on his usual seat.

“you’re cute :)”

he almost blushes, until mark shows up in the front of the class, in his black muscle top, almost scrawny, almost muscular armed glory. now it was obvious where the note had come from.

donghyuck looked at his notebook that was on the table in front of him as he crumpled the sticky note and aimed it towards a nearby trashcan. being donghyuck, he missed and had no decency to pick the crumpled piece of pink paper up from the ground. 

mark’s face fell slightly as the tanned boy looked back at his notebook, ready to actually take notes and learn. if you don’t take notes in psychology, you’re pretty much assed out. but mark didn’t seem to care. all he cared about was why the smaller boy threw his note into the trashcan.

mark stood up from his place at the front of the class and slid over to the seat next to donghyuck, but instead of having a smirk on his face, his smile from talking to some friends had fallen a bit due to donghyuck throwing his cute little note away. you could tell that his eyes were filled with a little hurt.

“why did you crumple my note? i really meant the words i said on them.” mark spoke up, smile still faltered. 

“yes all two of them,” donghyuck replied sassily. “don’t think you can fool me just because your slightly attractive mark lee. i know you’re just trying to get close to me so you can break my heart, just like what you did to half of the female student population. i’m not stupid. i kn-“

the professor shut up and stared at the two boys with an annoyed look evident on his eyes.

donghyuck finally shut up, but that wasn’t the end of it. he took a pad of duck shaped sticky notes from his rilakkuma pencil pouch and started writing in his pretty penmanship. 

“as i was saying, mark lee. i know who you are. you’re not doing this because you’re into me, or think i’m “cute.” you’re doing this because you want another toy to play with, and you’re aiming for a boy this time because your standards have fallen.” donghyuck finishes writing and pastes the yellow note onto mark’s notebook.

mark skimmed through the little note and smiled in a way he’s never smiled before.  
“how cute,” he thought. 

after the lecture was over, mark turned to his left side, facing donghyuck. “you’re so cute! you even have cute stationary!” mark said those words sincerely with a grin on his face, fingers ready to reach for the younger’s cheeks.

“shut up”

“your stubbornness just makes me want you more you know.”

“okay then.”

donghyuck grabs his bag and swings it over his shoulder, ready to go back to his apartment. mark, at this point, just wants to take this cutie out already. and maybe break his heart a little in the process.

“donghyuck i have a proposition,” mark said before speaking up again. “if you let me take you out, i’ll stop smoking outside your dorm.” 

donghyuck pauses for a second and thinks. he’s always found the older cute and (kind of) hot. it wouldn’t hurt anything (except his pride.)

he turns back to mark with a half grossed out and half relieved look on his face.

“after we go on this date,” donghyuck emphasizes the word “date” with air quotes. “i don’t have to see you or,,,, smell,,,, you anymore, right ?” donghyuck asked mark.

“well i can promise you that i’ll never smoke in front of your apartment again, but i don’t think i could keep my eyes off of you forever,” the taller canadian boy says in a flirtatious tone.

“get over yourself mark lee. but you know what, your proposition doesn’t seem as dumb as something you would propose, so yes, i will go on a-“ donghyuck puts his hands up and bends his fingers into quotes. “-date, with you.”

“sweet. you busy today?”

“yeah but i can make room. i just want to get this over with.”

“whatever you say sweetheart. i’ll pick you up at six.”

donghyuck tries his best to keep his cheeks from heating up the entire way back to his apartment.

***  
the psychology lecture ended at 4:30, which left hyuck about twenty minutes to get back, thirty-five minutes to do whatever homework he had that day, and five minutes to put on a clean shirt and pants.

apparently, an hour and thirty minutes goes by very quickly, and soon enough, mark was at the bottom of the apartment, yelling to grab donghyuck’s attention, and indicating that he was ready to go.

donghyuck went over to the windowsill and looked down. he flipped mark off and rushed down the stairs of the building to go and see mark.

the canadian boy was in all black. he was wearing a black tank top with a leather jacket on top. donghyuck couldn’t deny that the older looked very charming with his messy hair covering his forehead and almost his eyes.

“let’s go princess,” mark says, as he pulls out a joint and starts to light it. mark tries to grab donghyuck’s small hand and attempts to intertwine their fingers, but the smaller doesn’t budge.

“i’m not going anywhere near you. you smell like shit. and smoking isn’t good for you.” donghyuck stops in the middle of walking wherever mark was walking.

“i have a license, sweetheart.”

“show me your license then, sweetheart.”

mark then pulls out the obviously fake license. when he puts in the smaller boy’s palm, donghyuck examines it for a while, and then chucks it into a nearby bush.

“what the fuck!” 

“that’s fake. and like i said. i’m not going near you if you smell like that.” the smaller reaches into his small (fitting for him) bag, then proceeds to take out a tiny perfume sample from those shitty, girl talk magazines, and decides to sniff it until his nose was numb from the strong scent. donghyuck then motions for mark to keep walking, which he does.

mark looked the boy up and down as if he was some foreign, alien invader. after doing so for about a minute, he stops in his tracks to exclaim, “you’re so cute!” donghyuck cringes when mark says that. mark’s pot smelling fingers were inching closer and closer to the korean’s chubby cheek, and squishes it as gently as possible.

when they stopped, mark got a chance to examine the shorter boy’s outfit. it was an oversized shirt, with a small engraving of a cartoon duck on the upper right corner. the shirt was tucked into a pair of light blue shorts. he had also noticed that the boy was wearing flip flops that showcased his petite little feet.

“oh my god,” mark yells once again. “you’re so cute!” mark exclaims once again. “can i call you duckie? you’re adorable. like a duckie!”

donghyuck sighs for the nth time that day. “okay mark lee do whatever you want. just make sure we get to wherever we’re having our date soon.”

mark takes donghyuck’s hand and intertwined their fingers together, but this time, the smaller doesn’t fight back. his hand doesn’t stiffen, and his fingers are relaxed. 

the lion and the duck moved in sync until they reached...

a park?

“wow. mark lee going to the park? i thought you were gonna take me to a fucking strip club or something.”

“shut up,” mark retorts back to the tiny boy. “just because i look and act like a fuckboy doesn’t mean i go to strip clubs and have sex everyday.” the canadian pouts, making donghyuck cringe.

“alright markie i believe you,” donghyuck chuckles. who knew that this baby lion could be so cute?

mark was shocked. markie? markie? donghyuck hadn’t even called him by his first name without the surname, and now he had a pet name?

“markie? are you okay?” donghyuck waved his hands in front of mark’s blanking out face. “mark this date is boring,” the younger boy complained. “i thought if you were going to take me out on a date that it’d at least be a good one!”

mark finally came out of his trance and looked down at the pretty, sunkissed boy. the sun was still slightly out, which left it shining on donghyuck, and donghyuck only it seemed. (according to mark.)

“let’s go on the swings!” mark, out of nowhere, had the energy of a five year old, and grabbed donghyuck’s hands and dragged him over to the swing set.

donghyuck follows the taller boy from behind, hands still glued together. 

mark then let’s go, which makes donghyuck a little sad. (don’t let mark know that though.) 

mark places his ass on a swing, and motions for donghyuck to come to where he was sitting. “duckie! push meee!” mark says, smile evident on his face. 

“mark,” donghyuck says with a somber look on his face. “-are you high?” 

mark looks at him for a while before answering. “i don’t know.” 

“okay you’re definitely high,” donghyuck sighs as he walks closer to mark, ready to start pushing him on the string.

mark cheered cutely as the younger went to the back of the swing and started pushing him.

donghyuck rolled his eyes, but yet felt his cheeks heating up at the cute older. 

“duckieeeeee~” mark whined while ten or something feet up in the air. “i want ice creammmm!”

“are you going to pay for it?”

“yes. maybe.”

“alright then, let’s go.” donghyuck grabbed onto the swing chains as he slowly pushed mark off of the swing seat.

“duckieee!” mark squealed out of nowhere while intertwining hands with the younger. “quack!”

are you fucking kidding me, donghyuck thought in his head. this stupid bitch is actually cute. the blush on the tanned boy’s cheek amplified by twenty. 

mark and donghyuck then started to walk in an awkward silence. donghyuck kicked the pebbles on the ground while dragging his shoes across the dirt of the park.

it was already dark when they reached the ice cream place. mark waddled up to the counter and ordered a cone for him and donghyuck. the two boys walked awkwardly hand and hand to a small table outside of the shop.

“duckie you’re so cuteeeee,” mark says, squishing his cheeks with both of his hands, ice cream cone dripping onto his veiny arm. donghyuck blushes once again at how cute he thought the canadian was. he took a spoon and dug into his vanilla flavored cone.

the entire “date” consisted of mark squishing donghyuck’s cheeks and donghyuck turning into a flaming ball of pink. when the two boys were done with their ice cream, mark interlocked their arms together as they walked back to donghyuck’s apartment.

“duckie! give me your number~~~” mark said that with a pout on his face and glistening eyes. he handed his phone to the shorter and watched as the younger punched in his digits, before the tanner gave the bigger the phone back.

he probably won’t even remember calling me duckie tomorrow, i’m a fucking genius, donghyuck thought silently. 

when they reached the apartment building, mark crossed his arms over the younger boy, engulfing him in a bone crushing back hug. 

donghyuck turns the tenth shade of reddish pink today as he pat mark’s veiny hands. “you probably won’t even remember this tomorrow you pothead,” donghyuck whispers while playing with mark’s long fingers. mark leans into donghyuck, lips touching the korean’s earlobe. 

“what if i told you i wasn’t high?”

***

those eight words were fucking traumatic for donghyuck. after listening to him, the younger ran into his apartment building and immediately crashed onto his bed and had a mini tantrum about the whole ordeal that evening.

why did i actually enjoy that date?

donghyuck put that thought aside and went to go take a shower. he tries to forget about the events that’s happened hours ago or so while foaming his hair up with shampoo. he looked at his chest and pointed at his heart. 

stop beating so fast!

***

the next day in psych, donghyuck avoids mark as much as possible, but he knew that he couldn’t avoid him for long.

mark chooses the absolute worst times for lectures because he really doesn’t care, but for donghyuck, they’re convenient, since he has . 

this time though, mark walks in with a girl on his arm, and the girl was looking up at him with nothing “love” in her eyes. 

mark tightened his grip on the girl’s arm after catching donghyuck staring at them. being the little bitch he is, he chose the seat right next to donghyuck to stay for the next three hours.

the girl looked over at donghyuck, then back to mark. as soon as mark sat down next to donghyuck, the girl plopped down on the canadian’s lap, aware of the stares that the pair were receiving from other people in the class. the professor even glanced over for a second, and then continued with the lesson. the blonde boy then proceeded to wrap his arms around the girl’s waist.

donghyuck didn’t want to admit it, but the girl was very pretty. she had jet black hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. her skin was like porcelain, almost close to white. she was the embodiment of one of those kpop boy ideal type interview girls.

donghyuck looked away and tried to ignore his beating (breaking) heart and mark for three whole hours.

after the lecture was finished, donghyuck rushed out of the lecture hall with glossy eyes, and suddenly, his phone rang twice.

xxx-xxx-xxxx  
hi duckie 💘

xxx-xxx-xxxx  
i know you know who this is ;)

donghyuck took out his phone to look at the recently sent messages. he knew who they were from, but he didn’t want to talk to him right now.

xxx-xxx-xxxx  
duckie i know you saw my messages

xxx-xxx-xxxx  
answer me!!!!!

you:  
what

xxx-xxx-xxxx  
ok rude

xxx-xxx-xxxx  
i was wondering if you wanted to go out again

you:  
no

xxx-xxx-xxxx  
but whyyyyyyyyy

xxx-xxx-xxxx  
i know you liked the one we went on yesterdayyyy

you:  
why go out w ur gf lol

xxx-xxx-xxxx  
awwwww is duckie jealous?? 😂

you:  
god you even use ugly emojis 

you:  
and no i’m not going on another date with you. 

you:  
last time i went bc i wanted u to stop fucking smoking i didn’t actually want to go on a date w u

you:  
get your head out of your ass mark lee.

mark was walking out of the lecture hall, girl still attached to his arm. a little part of him broke when he was reminded that the only reason donghyuck went on that date with him was because he wanted him to stop smoking weed in front of his apartment. instead of donghyuck, this time, mark got a little glossy eyed at the comments that his duckie made.

“babeeee,” the girl whined annoyingly. mark would’ve found it cute (if the whining came from donghyuck.) “i’m bored. i haven’t smoked in like two days and it’s killing meeeee.” she exaggerates every word that comes out of her mouth. she wasn’t getting paid for nothing.

yes. perfect 

an idea popped into mark’s brain. and when ideas do that, they tend to be pretty shitty. 

he was going to go to donghyuck’s apartment building with his “girlfriend” and smoke until donghyuck came down to yell at him. this planned seemed foolproof.

right?

mark dragged the girl by her arm for around twenty-ish minutes until they were at duckie’s apartment building.

“i would ask where we are right now but i really just need a joint,” the girl said, exhausted from getting dragged by mark. mark threw one at her along with a clear, blue lighter. he was determined to make the smaller come down.

it was around eight or nine until donghyuck opened his window, only to see mark with a girl, both smoking. when mark saw donghyuck look at mark from two stories above, and in panic, he whispered for the girl to come closer to her.

“dude,” he whisper-shouted, enough for her to hear, but not enough for donghyuck to do the same. “kiss me!”

the girl cringed, and then threw herself into mark, lips touching harshly. 

donghyuck has had about enough. first he smokes directly outside of his apartment, then he leads him on with a “date,” and now he’s kissing a girl outside of his apartment building after luring donghyuck into another one of his traps. the sun-kissed boy was enraged, so he decided to put his bunny slippers on, along with his padded jacket to go have a talk with mark and his “girlfriend.”

donghyuck’s eyes were watery when he came across the scene of him and a girl harshly kissing each other, joint in hands. 

“hey,” donghyuck managed to choke out. “can’t you make out with your girlfriend somewhere else? and you also promised me that you wouldn’t show up here again! my room smells like fucking shit and it’s all your fault!” donghyuck cries. he was annoyed and tired and heartbroken all at once, so that wasn’t a good thing. 

mark looks up from the girl to see a messy haired donghyuck that looked like he was about to cry. the blonde haired boy lifted his hand up to attempt to caress the small boy’s cheek, but his gesture was swatted away by the chubby palm of the younger. 

“don’t-“ donghyuck breathes in once. “don’t touch me, please. like i said. if you want to smoke or make out or something, please don’t do it outside my apartment. thank you.” donghyuck said those words with an obviously fake calm expression on his face.

mark froze, and instantly regret his plan of trying making the younger jealous to the point where the silver haired boy would ask the older out. he didn’t know that it would lead to him,,,, crying.

silently, the blonde pulls out a twenty dollar bill and points his hand backwards so the girl could grab it. “you really fucked up this time mark lee,” the girl says as she walks away from the two other boys.

“what the fuck, are you going to leave now? your girlfriend already w-“

“she’s not my girlfriend,” mark sighs, with regret in his eyes once again. “i paid her t-to be my girlfriend to make you jealous.” the taller boy now has tears in his eyes, feeling bad for the younger.

“oh okay. cool.” donghyuck walks away from lion-like boy, until he’s pulled back by a familiar pair of arms.

“don’t leave me.”

“why? you don’t need me. just pay another girl to be your girlfriend. go away,” donghyuck says, scoffing with a more than judgmental look on his cute face.

“i really like you donghyuck.”

“yes and i am a spy working for the russian government. cyka blyat.” 

“i’m serious,” mark says, with a sincere look on his face.

“okay.”

the canadian couldn’t take it anymore. he grabbed the younger boy by the shoulder and pressed his lips against his. the smaller melts into the kiss until he comes back to his senses.

“now do you believe me?” mark says with a sad look on his face.

“no not really.” donghyuck begins to walk away again, mark following him like a lost dog.

“why won’t you believe me?” mark says, facing the younger while walking backwards. 

“because you’re straight. you like girls. pussy. and before you even kiss them for the second time you throw them away.”

mark slumped his shoulders and stayed silent for a minute or so. he didn’t know that the younger would ever think of him like that. unlike any of the other girls that he’s dated and dropped, he actually feels a connection to the silver haired boy. the blonde felt guilty for even thinking of playing with the other boy, and he’d done enough to make him cry.

“donghyuck,” mark speaks up again, and he doesn’t know whether to scream, cry or both.

“what do you want mark?”

“be my boyfriend,” he said confidently as he straightened his back out.

“no.”

“please?”

“no.”

“duckieeeee~ give me a chance!” mark said that phrase with utmost cuteness, and it made him cringe a little on the inside. 

donghyuck blushes, and he can feel himself getting warmer from the inside, but still managed to croak out a shaky “no.”

mark then proceeds to put his hands on the korean boy’s cheek, and squishes them together. “duckieeee you’re so cute!”

donghyuck let’s out a giggle as mark cups his cheeks and pinches them softly.

mark then takes this giggle as an opportunity to grab his duckie’s hands, and then he starts to speak. “duckie please!! i’ve seriously never felt this way about anyone before,” mark says. every word that comes out of his mouth gets quieter and quieter.

donghyuck knows he was serious about that, but decides not to give in that easily. “no.”

“DUCKIE!” mark screamed so loud that the entire building probably heard him. the blonde boy then proceeds to get onto his knees and bows to donghyuck. “i’ll do anything duckie! please! please don’t be mad at me and ᵐᵃʸᵇᵉ ᵍᵒ ᵒᵘᵗ ʷᶦᵗʰ ᵐᵉ ᵃᵍᵃᶦⁿ.” 

donghyuck laughs so hard that his heart could’ve come out of his chest. “okay jesus christ, i didn’t know that i was that desirable.”

“you are,” mark says again, and now it was finally time for them to both blush at once. 

“you said that you’d do anything?” donghyuck questions with a suspicious look on his face.

“yes!! duckie i said anything,” mark assures him.

“stop smoking fucking that pot shit. marijuana? weed? i don’t know what they’re called but i know they smell bad and they’re not good for you, so if you wanna be my boyfriend you have to stop smoking that disgusting plant,” donghyuck blurts out.

mark sighs, and after a couple seconds, replies. “okay.”

“okay?”

“okay,” mark replies again, smile on his face.

“this sounds like it came out of a ducking john green book.”

“duckie stop cussing.”

“markie stop smoking.”

mark giggles, donghyuck’s hands still covered by his bigger ones. “i will.”


End file.
